Si jamais
by drayu-shamb
Summary: Harry s'aventure dans la forêt interdite lors d'une sortie, malheureusement cela va mal se passer... qui va le sauver ? Et si jamais rien ne s'était passé... HPDM


Si Jamais...

_Chapitre 1_ _:_

Harry s'était déjà posé ces questions des centaines de fois mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Si jamais il n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide ? Si jamais rien ne lui était arrivé ? Si jamais Malefoy ne l'avait pas vu ? Si jamais son coeur n'avait pas été capturé ce soir là ? Il aurait tout fait pour revenir en arrière, tout changer et pouvoir mépriser et détester Malefoy autant qu'avant, mais il savait que tout cela était impossible et qu'il n'avait de toute façon _jamais_ détesté Malefoy, enfin, il avait _cru_ le détester. Maintenant c'était différent...

_flash back_

Harry se promenait à seul dans le village, il avait eu besoin de calme. Il arrivait près d'une forêt, plus précisément près de la forêt interdite, et oui car on pouvait arriver dans cette forêt en passant par Pré-au-Lard mais seulement du "mauvais côté" du village, c'est à dire les magasins de magie noire, des _pub _assez étranges et toute autre sorte de choses suspectes. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, que la forêt pouvait être dangereuse mais il s'était quand même retrouvé -quelques secondes plus tard- appuyé contre un arbre la tête enfoui entre ses genoux, ses bras les entourant. Il réfléchissait, écoutant la pluie tomber, il n'était que légèrement mouillé car les arbres le protégeait assez bien.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un blond, ses "gardes du corps", son meilleur ami et la pot-de-colle marchaient calmement après s'être délectés d'une délicieuse bière au beurre. Ce "blond", plus précisément nommé Drago Malefoy commençait à être franchement agaçé des discussions des ses "_chers"_ amis, il regardait autours de lui, son regard s'était posé sur la forêt et un étrange bruit attira son attention. Il regarda avec plus d'attention et vit les feuilles bouger, un cri et puis plus rien... ses amis s'étaient retournés à l'entente de ce cri mais étaient finalement retournés à leurs discussions.

« Continuez sans moi, je vous retrouve au château ! » s'était exclamé Drago sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons. Il s'était mis à courir et s'était arrêté, haletant, en voyant une silhouette assise au pied d'un arbre se tenant la jambe. Il s'approcha et pu voir ce visage aux traits si doux, surmonté d'une paire de lunettes.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?» questionna le serpentard alors que celui ci le regardait avec un regard empli de douleur.

« Je... J'étais là et il y a quelque chose qui est arrivé, je... j'ai rien vu. Mais je me suis fait mordre...»

Malefoy s'approcha et toucha la blessure faisant hurler le Gryffondor, il enleva rapidement sa main et regarda Harry. Il murmura un "désolé" à peine audible car un Malefoy ne se rabaisse pas, il ne s'excuse donc pas habituellement. Il sortit sa baguette et formula un sort qui referma la blessure puis un autre qui fit apparaître un bandage.

« Ca va ?» demanda t-il après avoir fini le bandage

« Ca va, mieux du moins...» répondit le brun esquissant un sourire

«C'est tout ce que je peut faire mais tu pourra aller voir Mrs Pomfresh et puis, tu souris c'est déjà ça, dit le blond, mais, en faite qu'est ce que tu faisais là, seul en plus ? »

« Je, euh... réfléchissais. » répondit Harry

« Ah… Dans la forêt interdite ? T'aurais pas trouvé plus dangereux par hasard ? Et je te signale que cette partie de Pré-au-Lard est interdite aux élèves de Poudlard. »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais, comme je te connais, ça ne m'étonne pas. Et je voulais simplement être tranquille. » répliqua le Gryffondor

« J'ai entendu du bruit je suis venu, c'est tout. Enfin, c'est vrai, j'étais du côté interdit mais, comme tu le dit, ça n'étonne personne. » dit Drago qui c'était maintenant assis à côté du brun.

Harry ne répondit rien, ils restèrent assis en silence durant quelques minutes. Le blond, ayant remarqué que son ennemi frissonnait, le prit dans ses bras et il pu sentir son souffle se perdre dans son cou.

Le brun n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper à cette étreinte, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, ressentant toute la chaleur de son corps et oubliant ainsi sa blessure. Les deux garçons ne parlaient plus, savourant tous les deux cet instant, ne cherchant plus à s'insulter ou encore se battre, non, ils se sentaient bien. Drago se tourna pouvant ainsi admirer le brun, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, ses joues rougies par le froid, les cheveux en batailles et sa bouche fine qui avait l'air si douce... Jamais il ne s'était aperçu à quel point son ennemi était beau. Il approcha son visage, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et rapprocha encore son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlaient... Il posa finalement sa bouche sur la sienne pouvant apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres ainsi que ce goût si sucré.

Et si jamais leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas touchées ? Si jamais Harry n'avait pas aimé ce baiser ? Si jamais il n'y avait pas répondu ? Et oui car il y avait répondu, même bien répondu. Drago mordillait la lèvre inférieure du brun, demandant l'accès à sa bouche qui lui fut vite autorisée. Ce fut le blond qui décida que ce n'était pas assez et qui allongea Harry sur le sol humide pour se placer à califourchon sur lui, il continua le baiser pour enfin descendre ses lèvres dans le cou du brun qui échappa un gémissement à ce contact humide. Le Gryffondor, qui s'était détendu, plaça ses bras autour de la taille du blond et joua avec la lèvre de celui-ci le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

« Je... » commença le Serpentard

« Quoi ? » questionna Harry

Mais il n'obtenu aucune réponses, car Malefoy s'était déjà relevé en vitesse et enfuit au plus vite, laissant ici un jeune homme totalement sous le choc et désorienté. Celui-ci rejoignit Poudlard et alla s'installer sur son lit en lançant un sort d'intimité sur les rideaux pour ne pas être dérangé par ses camarades qui, de toute façon, étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Après une bonne heure passée ici, il revint soudainement à la réalité et se rappela qu'il devait passé à l'infirmerie.

...

« Mr Potter ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » demanda l'infirmière avant même qu'il n'ai fait deux pas dans la pièce.

« Et bien, je... je me suis fait mordre. » déclara Harry

« Mais vous vous rendez compte de tout le travail que vous me donnez ? Toujours blessé ! Vraiment pas possible... » lança-t-elle désespérée. « Et qu'est ce qui vous a mordu ? »

« Euh... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu. » répondit-t-il

« Asseyez vous s'il vous plait. »

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit qu'elle lui désignait, mais remarqua une chevelure blonde sur un autre lit non loin.

« Euh c'est... » commença-t-il

« Oui, c'est Mr Malefoy. » dit elle avec un long soupir.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? » demanda le brun

« Ses amis l'ont forcé et m'ont demandé de lui donner DES calmants, effectivement il en avait besoin » répondit elle.

« Ah... »

Harry aurait voulu lui poser d'autre questions mais estima qu'il ne valait mieux pas, car s'il avait posé trop de questions sur Malefoy cela aurait pu paraître suspect. Il se tus donc et se contenta de regarder, avec un regard empli de désir il faut l'avouer, cette si belle chevelure claire, ces cheveux si fins dans lesquels on avait envie de passer la main et de s'accrocher pour... euh non arrêtons là et retournons en à cette blessure.

« Oh… je vois que la blessure à déjà été refermée par magie... » dit l'infirmière

« Hein ? Que... euh, oui oui ! » répondit Harry pris au dépourvu.

« Bien, je vais te soigner ça, mais il va falloir rester ici cette nuit. » dit-elle

Le gryffondor ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il alla chercher quelques affaires puis revint pour s'installer dans son lit et commencer à lire. Il fut malheureusement déconcentré par un grognement provenant d'un lit à deux lits du sien. Il regarda dans cette direction et vit Malefoy, s'appuyant sur son avant bras pour se relever, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche pâteuse et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était mignon comme ça, on aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que t... ah oui, la morsure ? »

« Ouais, je dois rester pour la nuit, » répondit le brun, « et toi ? »

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, on m'a forcé à venir. Elle m'a donné je ne sais quoi et m'a dit de rester là moi aussi. »

Un silence s'installa, les deux garçons se rappelaient l'après midi qu'ils avaient passés et préféraient largement se taire plutôt qu'en parler. Mais le gros blanc qui s'était installé fut vite brisé par une amie qui vint étouffer Harry.

« Arrgghhh !! 'Mione, tu m'étouffes là !! » s'égosilla le jeune garçon.

« Oh pardon Harry ! Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu aller vers l'infirmerie, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Que s'est-il passé ? Et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu rester avec nous cet après midi. »

« Je voulais juste être seul y a rien de mal là dedans ! Et je me suis fait mordre. » déclara le survivant

« Ah oui ? Tu t'es fait mordre ? En plein Pré-au-Lard ?? »

« Je... » commença t-il avant d'être coupé en plein... début de phrase

« Il était dans la forêt interdite. » compléta Malefoy qui eu le droit à un regard pire que noir de la part du Gryffondor.

« QUOI ?! Dans la forêt interdite ?! Mais t'es totalement... Je trouve même pas de mots tellement c'est stupide !! » s'énerva la brune.

« Mais je... » dit le brun qui fut encore coupé.

« Il n'y a pas de mais tu n'avais aucune raison d'être ici ! Mais maintenant que je suis rassurée je dois aller manger, désolée. »

Il regarda son amie s'éloigner en se demandant pourquoi Ron n'était pas avec elle, mais la solution fut vite trouvée : Hermione avait bien dit qu'elle devait aller manger nan ? Satisfait de sa réponse, qui n'était en faite pas si difficile à trouver, il se retourna vers le Serpentard qui se prit encore un regard plus que noir et...

« TU ME DENONCES ET EN PLUS CA TE FAIT RIRE QUE JE ME FASSE ENGUEULER !! » hurla-t-il au blond dont le sourire en coin s'effaça aussitôt.

« Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, j'ai juste dit la vérité à ce qui te sers d'amie, » commença-t-il calmement alors qu'Harry laissait échapper un grognement à l'entente de ces mots, « Et, à ce que je sache, on est ennemis, alors que tu te fasse engueuler me fasse rire c'est pas nouveau, nan ? »

« Ouais… »

« Mais, – et oui il y a un mais – on reste ensemble à l'infirmerie cette nuit et même si ce n'est pas la première fois, je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'engueule, au moins jusqu'a demain matin. »

« C'est un... »

« Traité de paix jusqu'à demain matin ! C'est si difficile ?! » dit le blond qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Aahhh... bah si tu veux, moi ça me gène pas. » répondit le Gryffondor, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Euh... tu dis rien de plus ? Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? » questionna Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit fondre le blond, intérieurement bien sur, mais il lui adressa quand même un faible sourire. Le Gryffondor se replongea dans son livre et pu rester ainsi seulement un quart d'heure, car Mrs Pomfresh arriva et fit apparaître un plateau repas devant chacun. Ils s'empressèrent de finir leur dîner et se remirent à leurs occupations, et après une heure ou peu être plu,s Harry décida de se coucher et éteignit LES lumières d'un coup de baguette.

« Potter !? T'es pas seul je te signale et quand tu te couches tout le monde n'est pas obligé de faire pareil ! »

« Hum ? Harry, appelle moi Harry... et désolé pour le lumières. » dit le brun rallumant les quelques lumières proches de Malefoy

« Merci... Harry. Mais, en faite, je vais quand même me coucher... »

« Okay, bonne nuit. » ''_en gros c'était pour me faire chier quoi...''_

« 'nuit. » répondit Malefoy

Harry s'endormi assez rapidement sans vraiment se rendre compte des dernières images qu'il vit...

Mais il se réveilla en pleine nuit par un mauvais rêve qu'il qualifia de "stupide", il se retourna pour attraper ses lunettes et aperçu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un en les déposant sur le bout de son nez...

« Mal... Drago ? » interrogea-t-il

« Hmm ? »

« Euh, tu dors pas ? »

« Nan, je me suis réveillé dans la nuit, mauvais rêve. » répondit le serpentard

« Toi aussi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, nan rien, tu... t'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Qu... ah, euh pas vraiment, une dizaine de minutes. » déclara l'héritier Malefoy

« Mmh, je vois. »

Un silence pesant s'installa encore entre les deux jeunes hommes, Harry se rappelant soudain cet horrible rêve fut assailli par la peur, la tristesse... les larmes montèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer et encore moins devant Malefoy mais ces souvenirs, ces cris et toutes ces souffrances... rien n'aurait pu arrêter ces perles salées. Il fut soudain pris de soubresauts, ce qui n'échappa au regard d'acier du blond installé non loin. Le blond, même s'il n'en montrait rien, était pris de panique, jamais il n'avait vu Harry pleurer, jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir d'ailleurs.

« Euh... Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il même si la réponse à la dernière question était déjà toute trouvée.

Bien évidemment, il n'eut comme réponse que quelques sanglots et un reniflement. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement du lit du Gryffondor il s'assit sur le rebord et regarda tendrement l'être sensible et... terriblement sexy qui se trouvait devant lui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour la seconde fois de la journée, le brun se laissa faire comme quelques heures plus tôt dans la forêt et se retourna vers le blond il l'observa quelques secondes, les larmes coulant toujours, et déposa un baiser furtif sur ces lèvres rosées. Drago en fut surpris mais ne dit rien, de toute façon il n'allait pas dire que ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il resserra au contraire son étreinte et plongea sa tête dans le cou du Gryffondor pour y déposer ses lèvres, goûtant sa peau douce et satinée, sa main se glissant sur son ventre puis sur son torse, découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps avec le bout de ses doigts. Puis il exerça un légère pression sur son torse pour qu'Harry s'allonge, il s'allongea ensuite au dessus de lui et commença embrasser doucement ses lévres puis à les mordiller légèrement. Le rouge et or ouvrit la bouche laissant la langue de Draco se glisser entres ses lèvres, le baiser se fit plus passionné, Malefoy prenant appui sur ses coudes pour se coller un peu plus à son ennemi puis se décolla un peu des lèvres de celui ci histoire de pouvoir prononcer quelques mots.

- Harry, je pense pas que...


End file.
